


Stand up for what you belive in

by lokilenchen



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Jim and Leonard are both captains. The one of the football team the other of the swimming team. But the only sport respected on their high school is football. So what happens if both captains decide that both teams deserve the same respect? Will everyone be okay with that?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Stand up for what you belive in

Leonard knows where his position in the school is. He is the captain of their schools swimming team, but that doesn't mean that he is popular. Oh no it is the exact opposite. The only team respected on their school is the football team with his badboy leader Jim Kirk. And in addition to his position in the swimming team he is also the schools nerd. Always the best marks, not one day he missed school. 

Jim also knows where his position in the school is. He is not only the famous captain of the football team, but also has a badboy reputation. But to his defence he has no idea where that came from. He is the third best student of the whole school, after Leonard and Spock of course. Sure he is a flirt and he misses a few days of school, but who doesn't do that, well except for Leonard and Spock again. And maybe it could be because of his motorcycle and the leather jacket he's always wearing. Okay so he does know where it comes from.

The two captains both have no problem with the other team. Leonard loves to watch the football games, many people tell him again and again he should play himself with his physique he would be the perfect player, but he isn't a fan of violence and he loves the water a little more. Also he loves to watch Jim on the field and how he acts as a captain. Maybe the small similes and waves he gets from Jim are making his day as well. Yes he has a little crush on Jim, but not in a thousand years would the most famous boy of school want to have something to do with him.

Every competition Leonard has been part of, was watched by Jim. Jim simply loves how Leonard’s body moves in the water and the looks of the swimmers body outside of school, where he hides under his glasses, big sweaters and his books. The small twitch of his Leonard’s lip every time he sees Jim at one of his competitions makes his heart spark with joy. Yes Jim has a crush on Leonard, but the sweet nerd would never want to have something to do with the badboy.

Like every wednesday, the swimming team has training and as always Leonard is staying after everyone else has left to swim a few extra laps. Their coach has long ago trusted Leonard with locking up after he is finished. 

Finally satisfied with his time for one track he leaves the pool the go to the shower. After his shower he could not expect who he finds in the locker room. Standing there are Kahn and his group of friends all form the football team. He is still in his swim shorts, but that doesn’t stop him from giving them his opinion on their visit. 

“What are you doing here, the last time I looked the football team had their locker room right across the football field,”Leonard says with his normal amount of sarcasm in his voice.

“Oh nothing special we just wanted you to say something,” Khan answers.

“Well spit it out I have to lock everything up and I would like to be home in time for supper,” he remarks. 

“We just want you to get out of the swimming team,” Khan says with a smile.

As fast as Leonard’s eyebrow shot up in that moment it will probably never in his life do that again. “What the hell, I’m not going to leave my team.” 

“Well you have no other choice but to leave otherwise you have to live with the consequences,” Khan says with a calm as if he hadn’t just threatened Leonard. 

“Shove your damn consequences up your ass where they came from. Just because you can’t make it captain of your team you won’t make me leave mine,” Leonard says with all the strength he can muster.

The swimmer could see the red in Khan’s eyes right before the slap hits him in the face. Caught off guard the slap sends Leonard falling on the floor. 

“You see that was just a taste of what’s to come.” And with that Khan and his followers are gone.

Leonard sits there for a few moments in stunned silence, but even after this physical attack he knows that he won’t leave his team, just because some mad fellow student thinks that he can destroy the swimming team by making him leave. He will fight for his team, because he is their captain after all. 

Still sitting on the floor Leonard has the perfect idea, not only will he fight for his team, but he will make it more popular. They have won at least as much prices as the the football team and he will let the whole school know.

The next morning Leonard goes to school really early and when all the other students arrive they see what he just did. All over the school he put posters, which read things like ‘Stand up for your team’ or ‘Every team has the same rights’.

Jim stands in front one of the many posters, it’s a picture of Leonard and his team, every single one of them holding a gold medal. He remembers that competition, Leonard was the last to start and got them the victory. It all brings a smile to Jim’s face.

If Leonard could break out of his normal self so could Jim. Jim knows Leonard’s routine like he knows his own, so he is sure that he’ll find him in the schools library after his lessons and as he predicted Leonard is sitting on the table in the corner of the library. 

“Hi Bones,” the football captain says. The other boy winces at Jim’s voice. 

When Leonard sees who is behind the voice his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink. “Hi-i;” Leonard stammeres. The smile he gets back from Jim is blinding. 

“Bones I want to participate in your project,”Jim speaks again. 

“Bones, what the hell is a Bones?” Leonard asks finally finding his voice again.

“You’re Bones, it’s a nickname, because of the bones on your swimming shorts,” Jim explains happily. At that Leonard’s blush turns an even darker shape of red. 

“Sorry what project are you talking about?” 

“The posters you put all over the school, I want to help you. Your team deserves the same respect as my team does,” Kirk says. 

That’s how Jim and Leonard spend the the next few weeks either learning, exercising or working on their project. And as the weeks go by they get closer and closer and more and more people come visiting the swimming competitions, so that the thread Khan had voiced moves further and further into the background of Bones thoughts. 

That causes a shock when Leonard comes back after another training and finds again Khan and his followers in the locker room. “We told you that your actions would have consequences and now you’ll be at the receiving end of my rage,” Khan says in a threatening voice.

Before Leonard is able to register what happens he is pushed into the lockers. Khans people restrain his arms and legs and one puts his hand over his mouth. He is trying to get out of their grip, but even in his shape he couldn’t fight five football players.

The first hit lands in his gut and his answering scream is muffled by the hand over his mouth. One hit over the other goes down on him and soon he can’t hold back the tears running down his face and he is pleading them to stop. 

They finally stop after Len has bruises all over his body and they leave him in a heap on the floor. Brushing away his tears he changes and goes home, but he still doesn’t think about leaving his team not now that everything goes so well.

The next day he is sore all over and when Jim comes next to him and gives him a hug as a greeting he backs away. “Bones is everything alright?” Jim asks concerned. 

“Yes everything is alright, you just scared me for a moment,”Len answers giving Jim a small fake smile and pulling Jim back into a hug, biting his mouth to keep his pain hidden. 

“Bones, are you..”

“I’m fine, Jim”

“... really okay?”

“Jim really, I’m alright.”

Jim isn’t convinced by Leonard’s statement. Something is wrong he just doesn’t know what, but he sure as hell wants to find out.

Just this moment right now he’ll savor his time in Bones’ arms, his badboy image be damned. Everyone else should look if they want, he likes it better this way anyhow, because this is how he really is. 

The time spent with Bones goes by in a rush and Jim is happy to finally have a real friend not like all the others who just want to be his friends to get more fame in the school. But even with all their time together he can’t figure out what is wrong with Bones.

Leonard realizes that Jim is suspicious and tries to cover his pain in the presence of his friend. 

The bruises that cover his body make not only Jim suspicious, but also his team and his coach, so it’s no wonder that after their training his coach comes to him.

“Leonard I have to ask you where did you get the bruises from?” His coach asks in a concerned voice.

“There was a family feast on the weekend and my small cousins got a little over excited when the saw me. They haven’t seen me in a long time,” Leonard tries to convince his coach.

“I hope you’re saying the truth and just so you know if someone hurts you or any other from my team I want to know, we are a family here.” 

“ I know coach, but it really is nothing, if it’s alright I would swim my few extra laps now.”

“You do that, I want the captain of my team in best shape for the next competition in two weeks, we’ll show those other teams what real swimmers look like.” With that statement the coach’s voice changes from concerned to right out proud and with one last wave his trainer is gone.

On his way out of the swimming pool and back to the locker room he thinks at the conversations with Jim and his coach, maybe he should have said something, but his line of thought is interrupted as soon as he steps into the locker room. 

Because who else then Khan and his gang would wait there for him? However, this time he does not get away with just bruises. In addition, they give him a black eye and a split lip. This will get a whole lot more difficult to cover.

He got his parents convinced easily he just told them that he someone kicked him in the face during the swimming practise, but Jim would not be that easy to convince.

Of course, as always, he is right in his assumption. As soon as Jim sees his face, he gets ready to fight the next person who is going to touch Leonard. 

“Bones who did this, tell me and they won’t see the next day.”

“Dammit Jim calm down I just got kicked in the face during swimming practise.”

“Did your parents…”

“My parents did nothing and nobody else did anything on purpose, Jim I’m alright.”

Jim carefully takes Leonard’s face in his hands. “Bones, please. You are so important to me I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

This close Leonard is able to see all the emotions swirling in these crystal blues and if he had not seen Khan and his people out of the corner of his eye, Jim would know what they do to him right now.

Their faces are close, only a few centimeters apart, breathing the same air. Jim’s lips this close, his intense look and Leonard can’t think straight. “Jim, I-I can’t,” Leonard stammers, but is cut of by Jim’s lips on his. 

The kiss is short, but it takes the swimmers breath away nevertheless. “I trust you Bones and I know you’ll tell me when you are ready, but in the meantime, what do you think of a date?” 

“You want - a date - with me, Jim I don’t like these type of joke,” Leonard says coming out of his haze. 

“I’m not joking Bones, if you could see yourself through my eyes you would understand that I want a date.”

“Hell, Jim, nobody wants a date with me, I’m just some nerdy swimmer and then look at you in comparison, the golden boy of the school, the football hero. I’m nothing.” 

“Okay that is enough, you are the captain of the swimming team and let it everyone hear. THE SWIMMERS ARE WORTH AS MUCH AS WE FOOTBALL PLAYERS AND ONLY ALL TEAMS TOGETHER REPRESENT OUR SCHOOL,” Jim speaks so loud that the whole hallway turns towards them and applaud. At this moment Len has a blush spread over his face and he tries to vanish behind his glasses.

From all the looks turned in his direction Khan’s angry glare is the one that catches his eye. He already knows that the beating next week will be even worse. Saved by the bell he escapes all the stares in his direction, but he can’t escape Jim and he’s not even sure if he wants to escape him.

When he gets into the classroom Jim is right behind him. 

“So about our date…” Jim starts but is directly interrupted by Bones. 

“I didn’t agree to a date yet,” he says in an amused tone. 

“Well, Leonard, would you like to go on a date with me?” Jim asks. 

“Sure why not,” Len answers trying to keep his real excitement hidden. 

That’s how Leonard and Jim find themselves in a cinema the following Saturday watching a space movie. It’s like a dream come true. But as always, the big disillusionment comes on Wednesday after his training.

Beaten up as always he comes home and over the weeks even his parents got suspicious, but he tries to to keep going until the competition on Saturday. Nearly the whole football team is convinced to come and watch. The campaign started with the posters and will hopefully end with respect for all sport teams.

On Saturday the swimming contest takes place in their school and the teams are getting ready. 

“Speech, speech, speech!” Leonard’s team is cheering. “I think this is our chance to show the school that not only the football team brings our school glory, but that we do too. We will rock this race and we will kick some ass. And now everybody out and get ready to take the next trophy home;” Leonard announces solemnly.

When it's time Leonard sends all the other swimmers out, leaving him on checking if anyone of them left something important. He is on his way out when a strong grip grasps his wrist and he is pulled to the other side of the room.

“You ruined everything you little piece of shit, don’t you understand that you and your fishes don’t have a place in this school. You don’t deserve the title of the captain, YOU ARE NOTHING,” Khan shouts at his face. 

“Now you listen here, I’m part of a team, no a family, that has won more competitions than you ever will you know why, because after this race I’ll tell my coach, my teachers, my parents and most important I’ll tell Jim, my friend and your captain who hurt me and then you will be out of the team and probably even out of this school so leave me the fuck alone,” Leonard tells him as calm as he can manage.

As it turned out that were the wrong words to say, because it triggered the other boys rage even more. “You won’t go out there not today, not ever again,” Khan says and with that he starts to hit Leonard. But today even the beating is not enough, so he pulls out a knife and begins to scratch his name in the belly of Leonard.

The first letter already bloody in his belly, the door to the locker room burst open and Jim comes in. “Bones I wanted to wish you luck...” Jim says, but stops when he sees his Bones pinned against a locker by members of his team.

“What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?”

“Nothing captain we just found him like this and wanted to help,” Khan claims. 

“Found him like this, my ass, you did this to me,” Len says. 

“Don’t listen to him captain he is lying,” on of Khan’s followers argues.

“All of have lost your mind. I trusted you, all of you, you were part of my team. Do you really think that I’m that stupid? That I didn’t see what just happened? You are still holding the knife, Khan. I knew that you were jealous Khan, but that you would go this far. I just can’t understand it, we are all just doing our sport and we all just want to represent our school, tell me what is wrong with that. You are a shame for every sportsman. Now let go of my boyfriend and get out of here and just so you know I’ll make sure that not a single one of you will ever set a foot on football field again,” Jim sputters in anger as he says that.

Taking one look at their captain and his rage filled eyes they hurry out of the locker room, leaving Jim and Leonard on their own. 

As soon as Jim spots Bones and the extent of his injuries, the fury in his eyes dimms and only worry remains. He hurries to Leonard's side and guides his arm around Leonard’s back to support him. “Bones we need to get you to a doctor,” Jim exclaims.

“Dammit Jim I don’t need a doctor, I need to get out there, I’m already late,” Bones says already moving in the direction of the swimming pool. 

“Have you seen yourself, you can’t swim like that,” stresses Jim.

“I can and I’ll swim like that.”

“You are way to stubborn, Bones.”

“Maybe it rubbed of on me from my, how did you call me moments ago, oh yes, from my boyfriend.”

“Sorry it just sounded right, we are…”

“Jim I actually like it, I’m just joking with you and now come on I’ll go to the doctor after the race.” 

Jim takes the few steps till he reaches Leonard’s side and interwindes their fingers, then they step out of the door and suddenly all eyes are on them. Leonard lets go of Jim’s hand, who gives him a peck on his cheek in response.

Len goes purposefully to his team, who eye him shocked. “Len vhat haz happened?” Pavel, the youngest of their team, askes. 

“Pavel everything is alright, now get ready everyone we are on our way to kick some ass,” Leonard assures him. 

His coach eyes him warily and when he is about to say something, Jim comes to him and assures that Leonard can do it.

Everyone in the team gives their best and when the last swimmers, which include Leonard, get ready Hikaru is only a few seconds behind the fastest. Leonard jumps into the water and a small red spot in the water can be seen. 

He swims faster than ever before and on his second lap he finally overtakes the one on the first place. His finish is celebrated by the whole audience including the football team. Pulled out of the water by his team, they try to hug him but he just backes away, still sensitive to touch. Only when Jim comes the team makes room for the football captain. 

“Wow Bones that was awesome, but we need to get you to a doctor now;” Jim says.

“Oh no he goes nowhere until after the presentation ceremony is over we need our captain,” his team objects.

“It is okay Jim,” Leonard assures and so he is pushed in the direction of the winners podium. 

The presentation ceremony begins and first the low rankings are honored before the first three placings are announced. 

“The third place goes to the Hood high school with their captain Gary Mitchell and his team, the second place goes to the Farragut high school with their captain Galia Orion and her team and the first place goes to the Enterprise high school with their captain Leonard McCoy and his team. Now I want to hear a big applause for all our athletes,” their principle Pike exclaims ceremonial. 

At the mention of his name Leonard stepps on the podium and he notices that he vision starts to get blurry. He wants to get down again, but Pike puts the microphone in his hand and looks at him with an expectant look. 

“I want to thank my team they are the real winners of this competition,” Leonard says, his vision already starting to turn black, “ and I-I wanna thank the audience especially the football team for comi…” His speech stops abruptly when his vision turns black completely and he faints. 

Jim stands next to Bones’ coach as he notices that Leonard is swaying on the podium. He tries to get nearer and reaches the podium just in time to catch Leonard. 

“I’m alright, Jim, he says, don’t make me laugh, if anyone else tells me that he is alright I’ll lose it,” Jim mutters as he carries his Bones outside to the paramedics, who have to be at every school competition.

Leonard wakes up to Jim holding his hand. “Hello, sleeping beauty,” Jim says.

“Hello yourself,” Leonard answers taking a look around realizing that he is in his room. 

“You know you scared all of us,” Jim begins.

And as Leonard lies there and listens to Jim telling him what happened after he passed out, he realizes that the rest of the school year can only get a success with a boyfriend like Jim Kirk. The only thing that needs to be sorted out is what Khan did, they will go to principle Pike and tell him everything Khan and his friends did, to assure that they can never hurt anybody on this school ever again. But that can wait till tomorrow, today he will just enjoy Jim’s presens. 

~The End~


End file.
